


baby i think of you (when i'm all alone and it's half past two)

by glittermerm



Category: iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: M/M, Oppa Kink, Phone Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-01
Updated: 2018-04-01
Packaged: 2019-04-16 14:03:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14166474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glittermerm/pseuds/glittermerm
Summary: another thing i wrote in an hour lmao





	baby i think of you (when i'm all alone and it's half past two)

“What are you wearing?”

Junhoe laughs, low and throaty. “Do you wanna hear that I’m wearing purple lingerie?”

“Fuck, that would be hot. I wanna see that,” Bobby groans.

“Well too bad because I’m in boxers and a tank.”

“Cock tease.”

“Are you touching yourself already? Are you that desperate for me?” Junhoe asks when he hears the rustle of Bobby’s pants.

“No,” Bobby lies.

“That’s okay baby, I like it when you touch yourself thinking of me. God it gets me so hard.” Junhoe unzips his pants and frees his aching cock.

“Tell me what you want me to do?” Bobby whispers. 

“I want you to touch yourself, slow, as slow as you can go. Imagine I’m there with you, my hand wrapped around your dick. Think of me biting into your neck, right in that spot you like so much.” There’s a whimper from the other side of the line, and Junhoe smirks, as he slowly fists his own dick.

“Twist your hand that way you like so much,” he demands, and Bobby grunts as he complies. “Touch yourself faster.”

Bobby’s pants are harsh through the phone connection. 

“Think of me fucking you on my fingers, opening you up nice and slow. One finger at a time. God you look so pretty like that, begging for me.”

“Fuck, June. Fuck. I need you,” Bobby whines. “Please fuck me,” he pants.

“Such a needy little slut,” Junhoe groans. “Especially when I’m three fingers deep. Do you remember that time you came on my fingers and cried? God that was hot. I want to spread you open and fuck your tight little ass.”

“Yeah, fuck me. Fuck me June,” Bobby begs. His voice is tight and Junhoe can tell how much he wants it.

“You’re such a good boy, just for me. Fuck,” Junhoe swears. “But I’m not going to fuck you until you ask nicely.”

“Please. Please fuck me, I need it so bad,” Bobby begs.

“You’re missing something babe,” Junhoe chides. “I want you to call me our special name.”

“No,” Bobby mumbles in protest, and Junhoe can imagine the exact shade of red Bobby’s face must be flushing.

“Hmm, guess I’ll hang up then. Goodnight Bobby,” he teases.

“Oppa,” Bobby practically shouts. “Please don’t go oppa, I need you to fuck me. I need it.”

“There’s my good boy. I’m gonna fuck you so good. Stretch your tight little ass around my dick. Fuck you feel so good,” Junhoe grunts as he tightens his fist.

“Yeah, June, fuck me,” Bobby moans. “Love when you fuck me hard.”

Junhoe can hear the slick sound of Bobby fingering himself on the other end, and he groans. They’re both close, he can hear the ragged edge to Bobby’s voice. He can picture it perfectly. Bobby spread out on the bed, holding the phone between his ear and his shoulder, one hand on his dick, his other hand three fingers deep in his own ass. It’s almost too much Junhoe to bear.

“Are you gonna come for me baby?” he asks, voice low with arousal.

“Yeah, yeah, gonna come, please let me come,” Bobby whines, voice getting raspier the closer he gets.

“Come for me, you look so pretty when you come,” Junhoe tells him.

Bobby comes moments later with a strangled cry. Junhoe groans, fisting his own dick tight and fast. He comes hard, almost blacking out with the image of Bobby stretched around him in his mind.

He breathes hard, and it takes him several long moments to come back to himself. He hears rustling on the other side of the phone.

“What are you doing baby?” he asks.

“Cleaning up,” Bobby answers, and he sounds sleepy. Junhoe feels the same way.

“Love you,” Junhoe grunts, and he can practically hear the smile on Bobby’s face.

“Love you too,” Bobby answers.

“Get some sleep, I’ll see you tomorrow.”

“You too” Bobby says. “Oppa,” he throws at the end with a loud laugh, and Junhoe just groans before he hangs up the phone.

**Author's Note:**

> another thing i wrote in an hour lmao


End file.
